


DBH Tumblr Reed1700

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Hank Anderson, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter one: “None of this is your fault.”Chapter two: “Wow, you look… amazing.”Chapter three: Connor noticed Gavin and Nines spending time together a lot and he felt left out.  Plz end with fluffChapter four: “Why are you shaking?” -Convin or Reed1700 Connor is afraid of heights and something reminds him of it.Chapter Five: Connor gets bullied & protective Nines
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 32
Kudos: 145





	1. “None of this is your fault.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “None of this is your fault.”- Reed1700 Nines got shot in a case and Connor stayed with Gavin, waiting for Nines to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I imagine this has a happy ending but if you want to be super angsty then that's also fine. You get to decide what happens after! 
> 
> Anyway, please read tags, this isn't a light fic.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: Major character injury, open ending, amnesia

"Nines!" Connor yelled but it was already too late. The shot rang out and Connor pushed Nines to the ground with a hard thump. 

There was another shot that he knew was either from Gavin or Hank. He covered Nines's body with his own just in case. He knew Nines would scold him for that later but he'd rather get a scolding than for Nines to die. 

"Shit! Connor, hey you alright?" Hank says, trying to pull him off of Nines. "The fucker is down." 

Connor slowly moves away from Nines, rolling him onto his back. His LED is a solid red but it isn't too bright. Connor checks his torso first but doesn't find a bullet wound. 

"Fuck, Nines…" Hank mumbles. Connor looks at Hank then to Nines and feels his stomach drop. 

The bullet went just to the right of the center of Nines's head. It was a miracle he was even alive right now. 

Gavin rushed over and dropped to his knees when he saw. Connor called for an ambulance as he took Nines's hand, Gavin taking the other. "Hey, hey you can't die. You'll be fine. Right?" 

Connor scanned his body and tried to keep in the sob that tore through his throat. "Nines help is on the way. Just, just hold on a little while longer." 

Hank moves away to stand near the shooter, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. 

Nines slowly blinked at them, mouth forming words he couldn't say. Connor quickly slid the skin back on his hand and offered an interface with Nines. 

It took a few seconds before Nines accepted but when he did the rush of emotions made Connor gasp and have to close his eyes. 

There was just so much. The fear, worry, pain, but there was also love for the two of them. He knew what this felt like and he didn't want it to happen. 

"No! No, Nines I promise you'll be fine. You'll get fixed up." Connor said, squeezing his hand. Another wave of love and affection washed over him, making him shake his head. 

"What… Connor what is he saying?" Gavin whispered, looking between the two. 

"He isn't saying anything… but he's trying to say goodbye." His voice cracks in a glitchy way as he speaks. 

Gavin's eyes go wide and he grips Nines tighter. "No, no goodbyes. You don't have to say goodbye cause you're going to be fine." 

Connor hears the sirens coming closer and he silently begged them to go faster. To get here sooner so Nines would be alright. 

He ran another scan of Nines and blinked back the tears. "He's going into shutdown." He pushed as much comfort, love and optimism as he can through the connection before Nines's LED turns off. 

"Nines!" Gavin yells, shaking him. Connor doesn't let go of Nines's hand even as the ambulance and other police show up. "Fuck, Nines wake the fuck up!" 

Two EMTs run up, and one is definitely an android but Connor doesn't care. His whole mind has gone completely numb. 

Hank has to drag him back away so the EMTs can get to him. Gavin sits down on the hard pavement, his head in his hands. 

He doesn't struggle or try to put up a fight. His whole body just goes limp in Hank's arms. 

He acts on autopilot, getting into Hank's car, watching the road speed by as Hank follows the ambulance. He doesn't feel the cold steal of the waiting room chairs, or smells the cleaning supplies the hospital uses. 

Gavin and Hank sit on either side of him as he stares ahead. His eyes are glazed over and his LED is solid red. 

He should have moved faster, seen that the man was about to fire. He should have been fast enough to jump in front, but he didn't. 

Would he have been faster if he hadn't deviated? Would Nines have even been in that position if Connor hadn't fallen for both him and Gavin? They only worked together because Nines and Gavin had been worried about the severity of his case and wanted to make sure he was safe. 

If they didn't care about him they wouldn't have been there. Connor would have gotten shot instead. He knows this but he can't go back and change it. But he can change the future. 

"Gavin… can I talk to you?" He mumbles. Gavin looks between Connor and Hank before standing and offering his hand. 

Connor doesn't take it as he stands and leads them over to a small quiet corner of the room. He keeps his posture perfect and his hands at his side even as Gavin tries to reach out. 

"Are you ok?" Gavin asks, reaching up to cup Connor's cheek but he turns his head away. He swallows thickly and tries to ignore the hurt look on Gavin's face. 

"Gavin… once Nines is back-" he started, his hands shaking at his sides. He clenched his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his palm. "I'm going to break up with you both." 

The loud slap fills the room, and Connor keeps his eyes down, ignoring the stinging in his cheek. "I know-" he starts but is cut off. 

"No. No, you listen to me. I know what you're doing because I do the same thing. You're blaming yourself for this. You think if we never loved you that Nines would be fine. But guess what? That's bullshit." Gavin says, grabbing Connor's wrist. 

"You don't get to decide if he fell in love with you. You don't get to decide that we stop loving you because Nines got hurt. Getting hurt is part of the fucking job. We all know the risks. If we wanted a safe life we could have become fucking librarians or some shit." Gavin pulls up his own sleeve revealing the scars Connor knows all too well. 

He had touched and kissed each scar as Gavin had told him the stories of how he got them. He had held him when the nightmares came about how he had gotten those scars. 

Connor had his own scars. Definitely far less than Gavin, but he had a few. The wounds that were too big to mend themselves, where they had to be burned to close the hole. 

"This shit happens. Nines doesn't blame you and neither do I. None of this is your fault. I love you and I know he does too. Even if he… even if he doesn't come back, I know he wouldn't want you to pull away just because you're scared of getting hurt or watching those you love get hurt. Death is just part of life. You all earned your right to live but you also earned your right to die." 

Connor slowly relaxed his fist, letting Gavin lace their fingers together. "Don't shut me out because you're scared. I'm… I'm scared too, and I need you." Gavin whispers. 

The wall Connor had built came crashing down. He pulled Gavin into a hug, hiding his face in his shoulder as he cried. Gavin pulled him as close as possible, letting himself finally cry as well. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Connor mumbled. He kept saying it even as Gavin shushed him and rocked them slightly. "I love you." 

"I love you too. Now we should probably go sit, otherwise Anderson might come over here and kick my teeth in for slapping you. Sorry about that, but you did deserve it." Gavin says, pulling back. He reaches up again but this time Connor doesn't pull away. 

Gavin wipes the tears away and Connor leans into his warm hand. "It's ok, I definitely deserved that."

They stay like that for a few more seconds before Gavin pulls them back over to Hank. He looks at Gavin then to Connor. He raised one eyebrow before Connor gave him the smallest smile. 

It seems to placate him for now, but he does give a slight glare to Gavin. 

Gavin keeps a hold of his hand as they wait, rubbing circles into his chassis. Connor hadn't meant to pull the skin away but Gavin didn't complain.

They sit there for what feels like days before a nurse walks out and looks around the waiting room. When she spotted them she quickly walked over. All three of them sit up, giving her their full attention. 

"I've got some good news and bad news. The good news is that he'll definitely live. He was lucky, an inch or two to the left would have killed him. Any other android still would have died but he's made of a more resistant metal." The nurse says, holding a small clipboard with what must be Nines's information on it. 

"And the bad news?" Hank asks. 

The nurse frowns and looks at all for them. "Some of his memories were damaged. We don't know how much, but we did everything we could. He should be starting up now, if you'll follow me." 

They all jump to their feet, walking as quickly as they can to Nines's room. He's laying completely still on the bed, a few monitors meant specifically for androids are on and making small noises. 

Connor and Gavin run to the side of his bed, both reaching out to touch him. It takes thirty agonizing long seconds before Nines's LED flickers on and then his eyes slowly open. 

"Nines!" Gavin says, grinning madly. Connor has to stop himself from crying again as he looks at him.

There's a slight scar where the bullet went in but otherwise he would have no idea he had been shot.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"


	2. “Wow, you look… amazing.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, you look… amazing.”: Reed1700- Connor tries a new style and asks his boyfriends about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Additional tags: Light BDSM, Spanking, Overstimulation, Masochism

His fashion sense is… limited. He didn't have many clothes and even after the revolution he stuck with button-ups, a tie, and slacks. He had some clothes for sleeping in but otherwise, that was it.

Even Nines had more clothes than him, but he had woken up after the revolution already deviant.

So he really shouldn't have been all that surprised when North dragged him to the mall.

She pulled him into shops, throwing clothes at him and pushing him into the changing rooms. He would pull the clothes on, look in the mirror and if he didn't absolutely hate it he'd walk out to let North see.

Then North would look at him, making him turn before she either nodded or shook her head.

It was both exhausting and entertaining. He didn't know if he liked trying on the clothes but he definitely enjoyed his time with North.

It was rare for either one of them to get time to relax and just spend time doing whatever they wanted. North was involved with helping Markus and Connor had his work as a detective.

Cases piled up of androids being murdered, now that it was considered murder. There were also cases where androids murdered other androids or humans. Those were always hard because it was more likely they would be charged much harsher than humans would.

It was also hard because quite often androids were being framed, and unless they got definite evidence the android would be the one going to jail.

When Connor had free time he would generally spend it with Nines and Gavin but their free times often didn't line up. They would still see each other since they spent most nights together.

They didn't officially live together, Connor still stayed with Hank some nights. It was more likely to find them all together at Gavin's apartment than away. Hank had suggested in his own wording, 'fuck it and get their own place'.

It wasn't that he wanted Connor gone, he actually loved having him there but there only so many times he could walk in and see them making out on the couch.

North drops him off at Gavin's place with a kiss on the cheek and a punch on his shoulder. Connor gave a punch back and it turned into a playful fight as it always did.

North 'won' this time and Connor laughed as he waved goodbye. He grabbed his bags where he had dropped them on the ground to 'fight' North and took the elevator up.

He didn't like how high Gavin's apartment was but he had gotten used to it. He just avoided the balcony at all costs.

Nines and Gavin weren't home yet so he put some of the clothes away in his part of Gavin's closet. He'd show them all of them but for now he grabs one thing he wanted to surprise them with.

He pulls on the cream-colored simple cowl neck, long sleeve, asymmetric hem, sweater dress over the surprise. The dress itself was a surprise but the real one is under the dress.

He sat on the bed grabbing a book he had been reading for a bit. He actually really enjoyed holding a book in his hands and reading compared to just reading in his head.

With this he actually had to take his time to read and not scan the pages.

He loses track of time as he reads so he practically jumps out of his synthetic skin when the door opens. He checks to time and sees that they are getting back a bit later than normal.

"Yeah, I know. Hank said he'd be here… Connor?" Nines calls out. Connor slips of the bed, making sure his dress in perfect before walking out.

The two look him over with wide eyes, Gavin's mouth hanging open. Gavin literally drops his eyes on the ground before blinking quickly, his face turning a deep red.

Connor tries to keep the smirk from his face, but their reactions are just too perfect. He leans his weight on one foot, sticking his hip out just slightly and placing a hand on his waist.

"Wow, you look… amazing." Gavin says, bending to pick up his keys and throw them onto the table.

Nines scans him and slowly walks over, running a hand down Connor's side. Connor grins and leans into the touch, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck slightly.

That spurs Gavin on, quickly moving over and kissing Connor deeply. Nines moves around to he's behind Connor, holding him back against him by his hips. He kisses down Connor's neck, biting lightly at his most sensitive spots.

"So I'm assuming you like?" Connor teases when Gavin has to pull back to breathe.

Just for that, Nines nips him harder making Connor gasp. "I'll take that as a yes. Though...I have another surprise you both might like."

Gavin raises an eyebrow, looking Connor over again. "Oh? Are you going to share?"

Connor slips away from them, taking their hands and pulling them into the bedroom, swaying his hips.

"I think I could be persuaded. If you are both lucky that is." Connor says, giving them both a look.

Gavin quickly nods his head, pulling his jacket off. Nines looks Connor over then grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall.

Connor grunts at the roughness, smiling widely. "Oh, you think that will work?" He asks, holding Nines's gaze.

"Hm, you're being a tease and a brat. Should you be punished?" Nines asks. Gavin watches the two with a wide smile, gladly staying back to just observe.

Connor grabs Nines by the hips and rolls his own into him. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Before Nines can do anything Connor slips away from him, giggling at the surprised look it got him. It wasn't often he could distract Nines enough to escape his hold. Of course he could have used a safeword if he actually needed to get away.

They have all used the safeword at some point so he didn't feel like he couldn't say it just because it could upset the others. It actually made them more comfortable knowing they all could use it.

Connor sticks his tongue out at Nines, baking up. He lets out a high pitched squeal when Gavin tickles his sides. "You traitor!! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side!" Gavin says, not relenting his tickles but also kissing at Connor's neck.

It makes him squirm in his hold. He's half-tempted to get away but he just feels so warm and bubbly like this. He feels loved.

"You do need a punishment," Nines says, walking over slowly. He can't help the small smile on his face as we watched his partners.

Connor gasps and squirms in Gavin's hands, trying to catch his breath through his laughter.

Nines gives a slight nod to Gavin who finally lets go. "So, how many do you think?" Nines asks, directing the question towards Gavin.

"Well, he hasn't done anything major so maybe ten?" Gavin suggests. Connor pouts and crosses his arms.

Of course, that doesn't stop Nines from picking him up and walking him over to the bed. Nines sits down then maneuvers Connor so he's lying across his thighs.

Connor wiggles but instantly stops when Nines puts his hand over the back of his neck. "I guess you'll see the surprise early," Connor says, staying as still as possible.

Gavin sits down in front of them with a shit-eating grin on his face. If Nines wasn't holding his neck he would have turned to give him a playful punch to his shoulder. Instead, all he can do is stick his tongue out at him.

This definitely isn't the first time Connor had been a brat and Gavin had sat there to just watch, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

Nines runs his hand down the center of Connor's back and down his legs until he got to the hem of the dress. He slowly pulled it up and Connor had to hide his grin as Nines pulled it over his ass.

His bare ass. He had on lace panties with the back open, and it had garters. North had teased him about it but said that they would look good on him.

The hand on his neck tightens and he looks over to see Gavin's eyes go wide. Connor can see Gavin's pupils dilate as he eyes Connor's ass.

Nines grabs Connor's ass and he tries to push into him. That gets him a slight shock to his neck and he drops his chin to his chest with a whimper.

"May I touch?" Gavin asks, scooting closer. Nines looks between the two before nodding.

Gavin reaches out and runs his hand along the lace. The lace itself isn't thick so it doesn't really hide anything. Not that he wanted it to.

The lace is soft against his skin as Gavin touches him. He lets out a soft whine but keeps his hips still. "More, please!"

"That's enough. Count." Nines says and instantly Gavin pulls his hand back. Nines massages his ass for a second before pulling his hand back.

The sting that follows makes Connor whimper and squeeze his eyes closed. "One."

They had both gotten upgrades to feel everything like humans, pain included. Ever since then Connor really couldn't get enough.

That had caused quite a few problems at work before Nines approached him. After that Connor no longer… misbehaved when at work. At least not on purpose.

"Two," he gasps out as Nines's hand comes down again. Nines never hit hard enough to cause any real damage even when Connor begged him to.

He kept counting after every strike, Nines sometimes pausing to massage his slightly blue ass.

Androids used to flush purple because the coding to blush was red while their blood was blue. Most androids turned that off so now they just turned blue.

"Ten!" Connor said after the last strike. Nines let him sit there for a few seconds before pulling him up and pulling the dress fully off.

He no longer feels even slightly awkward at being completely undressed while the other two haven't even taken one piece of clothing off.

"Since you gave us this wonderful surprise, how do you want to do this?" Nines asks, not moving to stand up.

Connor doesn't have to think that long to decide, but he does drag it out. "Hm, I'm thinking Nines in me and I can suck on Gavin?"

That didn't surprise anyone in all honesty. It seemed having an oral fixation was part of the RK line, but Nines wasn't as strong as Connor's. His forensic senses we're on his fingers instead of his mouth like Connor's.

Connor loved bottoming, but it took a lot of trust. He hadn't done it the first few times with Nines or Gavin. Neither had a problem with it, but they were both ecstatic when he agreed. They were also overjoyed when he was finally comfortable enough to be with both at once.

He still wouldn't bottom for anyone else when the two invited someone in for the night (with his permission). Or even when Connor invited someone (which was rarer, but when it happened Nines and Gavin were incredibly excited) (also with their permission). 

"I'm definitely ok with this," Gavin says, pulling his shirt off. He pulled Connor into a hard kiss, running his hands down his back then squeezing his ass.

Connor rolls his hips forward, while pulling Gavin closer. Gavin made a positive hum in response.

Nines watched them, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't pull it off, just left it hanging open as he rolled his own nipples in his fingers.

The two looked over at Nines once they had thoroughly mapped every inch of each other's neck with bites and kisses. They bother rushed over to take over with their mouths.

Connor licked his teeth, scraped them over Nines's right nipple, then sucked it into his mouth. He rolled the bud between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Nines gripped his hair, tugging on it just slightly.

Nines pulls them both off, then literally throws Connor onto the bed. It's big and soft so he really doesn't mind, actually enjoys it a bit too much.

Gavin easily pulls off the rest of his clothes before sitting in front of Connor. He can already feel his mouth getting wetter and wetter in preparation.

With Nines's approval he reaches out and slowly starts pumping Gavin. He swipes his thumb across the head before going back down, twisting his wrist just the way Gavin likes it.

His hips are pulled roughly up, but Connor keeps himself stable, even spreading his knees wider.

Nines licked flatly over Connor's hole. He teased him for a bit like that before he liked his tongue through the tight ring of muscle.

Nines spread Connor's ass cheeks and curled his tongue deep inside him. Connor could feel Nines's nose nudging at his tailbone, chin digging into his taint. Connor whined and pushed back against him which only resulted in Nines pulling away and slapping his ass.

He didn't need any actual prep but they normally did it just because it felt amazing.

Gavin only lets Connor's lips envelop the head before pulling back off and Connor desperately licks a stripe up the underside of Gavin's cock. It’s just enough to keep Connor twitching, to keep his lower body on fire, as Nines slowly slides in.

Nines moves so slowly it almost makes him sob, but he stays in place, mouth open and pliant for Gavin.

Gavin began to fuck into his throat, holding Connor's head down for a couple of seconds to feel him swallow before pulling him up and off it completely only to repeat the whole thing over again.

His cock aches to be touched or at least pulled out from his panties, but Nines holds his wrist against his back so only his knees and Gavin's hold of his hair keeps him up.

He can feel Nines's breath against his spine, hear the little grunts of exertion he makes with each thrust. Even though they didn't need to breathe it was still so natural for them to do so.

"Fuck, fuck I'm gonna come." Gavin gasps out, his grip on Connor's hair tightening. Nines must at least nod because then Gavin pulls him all the way to the base before spilling down his throat.

Connor swallows around him, taking down every last bit with greed. Connor rubs at the underside of Gavin's cock with his tongue.

Then it just becomes too much for him as well.

He at least makes noise, and his chest heaving, but too many things beyond Nines and Gavin are outside of his comprehension right now as he shakes, jolts through it.

He comes completely untouched still in his panties. That doesn't stop Nines from continuing to pound into him. 

Gavin doesn't move away, and he just seems to hold Connor's hair as tight as possible. Connor whines around Gavin, tears leaking from his eyes.

"So beautiful, my beautiful boys. So fucking good taking everything." Nines praises, which just makes Connor whimper more and rock back into him. It was such an odd mixture of pain and pleasure but he loved every second of it.

It's not often Nines even makes a sound when coming so when he grunts and makes a low rumbling sound Connor can't help but preen slightly. Nines rocks his hips until he's completely finished, before slowly pulling out and letting go of Connor's wrists.

Gavin also releases him from his hold and Connor whimpers at the loss of that weight in his mouth.

He can feel some of Nines's come drip down his legs before it's quickly licked up. "Look at that, making such a mess," Nines says, voice a bit deeper and scratchier than normal.

"I'll clean it up, I'm sorry sir," Connor says, trying to move on his wobbly legs. Nines just shakes his head fondly before pulling him into a kiss.

"Clean later, for now I believe cuddles are in order," Nines says once they break apart.

Connor quickly nods and curls up between Gavin and Nines. "I still have lots of clothes to show you." He mumbles.

"And we'd love to see, but you're tired, baby, just rest," Gavin says, kissing Connor's forward before reaching over to lace his fingers with Nines's.

Connor nods and lets his eyes slip closed, a smile still on his lips as he enters stasis.


	3. Connor noticed Gavin and Nines spending time together a lot and he felt left out.  Plz end with fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor noticed Gavin and Nines spending time together a lot and he felt left out. Plz end with fluff.  
> Rating: General  
> Additional Tags: None but this is so freaking fluffy and soft

Connor was busy. That was actually the understatement of the year, but it still fits.

Cases had been pouring in non-stop and Hank and he could barely keep up. He still had some free time, though, but it was incredibly small.

Even with being so busy he had time to notice things around him. Like how his two boyfriends would whisper to each other while looking at him.

Connor would have brought it up, at least ask if he had something on his face but the two avoided him like the plague.

It hurt far more than he'd care to admit, so he threw himself headfirst into the cases. Hank didn't miss this fact at all, but he didn't bring it up. If Connor wanted to talk he would.

Then they finally got a break. They had solved the case and Fowler said that if he saw either of them at the office for the next few days he'd fire them.

So they both went home to Hank's. Connor still lived there after all this time. He loved being there and he loved Hank so it wasn't a problem. Hank definitely enjoyed having him there even with all his grumbling.

Connor had sent a message to both Nines and Gavin letting them know he was free. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with either of them and he just wanted to hold them again.

They didn't reply. Which could just be them being busy but he knew they had a break too. So unless something had come up, they were avoiding him.

It stung so much that he almost just curled up in his room and never left. But Hank had been pacing around the living room and Connor knew he was worried.

So he dragged himself out of bed and into the living room, he had spent most of the day laying there. Hank watched him as he sat down on the right end of the couch, pulling himself into a tight ball.

Hank finally sat down beside him, turning on the TV. They didn't say anything for a long time but Connor slowly scooted over so he could lean his head against Hank's arm.

"Do you wanna talk about it, son?" Hank asks, no longer paying attention to the TV at all.

Connor shrugs and stares ahead for a few seconds. He wanted to talk about it, but saying it out loud made it real. "Nines and Gavin are avoiding me."

"Why do you think that?" Oh, Connor hated the way he said that. Like he agreed but wanted Connor to talk it out anyway.

Connor swallowed thickly, pushing back the tears. "They keep whispering and looking at me. They won't return my messages and when I try to make time for us to be together they always say they're busy." Yep, it definitely hurt to say that out loud.

What had he done wrong? He knew he was new at the whole boyfriend thing but he thought he was doing well. He thought they were incredibly close.

Maybe he had been kidding himself this whole time. Maybe they only asked him out because they pitied him. Or maybe it was a cruel joke. He didn't think they were the type to do that or be capable of it. Though, maybe he didn't even know them at all.

"From my experience, guys get super sweet before they break up with you. Maybe something is going on with one of them and they don't want to worry you." Hank suggested.

It was a good idea but it still hurt. He wanted to be worried about them. He wanted to be able to hold them and pepper them with kisses until they forgot whatever was wrong. He wanted to be there for them.

But they weren't letting him. They weren't even giving him a chance. Was he not trustworthy? Everyone had told him that he was forgiven for things he did before deviancy. Though, he had told them both about Amanda. Did they not trust him because of her?

"Then why won't they even talk to me?! I thought they…" he trails off, shaking his head. He thought a lot of things.

"Connor, what did you think?" Hank asks, turning so they can face each other.

Connor quickly shakes his head again, ducking it so Hank won't see the tears. "It doesn't matter. I was obviously wrong." His voice comes out staticky and he hates it.

Maybe this is why they didn't want him. He was too weak, or too emotional. He cared too much when he should have played it off as being cool.

"I need you to tell me, Connor." Hank sighs, reaching out to place a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I thought they loved me, ok?! They've never said it but I thought they had shown it. I thought they wanted me around and that they loved me as much as I love them!" His voice cracks and he can no longer hold in the tears.

Then Hank is pulling him in and rubbing slow circles into his back.

Part of him wishes he never became deviant. If he hadn't then he wouldn't have to deal with all of these emotions. He wouldn't have to deal with love and heartbreak. He wouldn't have cared either way if they loved him or not.

But he was deviant and he did feel it. He felt so much and it was overwhelming. How did humans survive like this? With all of these emotions constantly distracting them?

"From what I've seen, they do. They look at you like you hung the fucking moon, Connor. They both get this stupid grin on their face when you do something adorable and you don't even realize you're doing it. That looks like love to me. But what do I know, I'm just an old man." Hank says, pulling away and reaching out to wipe away Connor's tears.

Connor quickly shakes his head. "You're only fifty-five, Hank." He points out.

"And you're only two, so let me call myself old." He smiles as Connor's eye roll. "Seriously, I do think they love you."

Connor shrugged, pulling his knees to his chest. "Then why are they ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not from what I've seen. If you really want to, you can go to their place and barge in, demanding answers. Be dramatic as hell and make them feel like shit." Hank said.

That was another thing. Gavin and Nines already lived together. Connor was happy for them and before all of this he actually spent most nights there. He even had some clothes in the drawers alongside Gavin's and Nines's.

Connor giggles and shakes his head. "I don't want to make them feel bad, but I do want to talk to them."

"Do you want to talk to them now or do you wanna watch Cupcake Wars?" Hank already knows the answer but it still warms his heart to see Connor perk up a bit.

"Cupcake Wars!" Connor said, bouncing just slightly. Hank chuckled and quickly found it. It definitely wasn't one of Hank's favorites but the kid loved it so much that he'd watch every episode a hundred times if it made him happy.

They watched the TV until both of them are falling asleep. Connor surprisingly does actually fall asleep as he leans against Hank.

Hank turned the TV off, gently picking up Connor and taking him to his room. He couldn't help himself as he tucked him in, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Damn, this kid was turning him soft again. He was so glad to have this chance but it still hurt to think about Connor like a second son. He wouldn't replace Cole, but that didn't mean he couldn't also be his son.

Connor snuggled into the blankets and Hank just stared for a second. "Sleep well, son." He mumbled before leaving, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Connor wakes up warm and comfortable, snuggling in a bit deeper. His stress levels are a bit lower than it had been last night, which was nice. He didn't remember how he got to bed, so Hank must have carried him.

Then he remembers why he had been so upset. Right, Gavin and Nines avoiding him.

This was it. He was going to go talk to them whether they liked it not. One of the most important things in a relationship was communication, and they definitely were failing at that. At least with Connor.

So he pulled himself out of bed and ruffled through his clothes. He decided on a soft cream-colored, cabled knit sweater and jeans. Nothing fancy but it was definitely comfortable. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible if this didn't end well.

Hank gave him a thumbs up and a quick hug before Connor was out the door.

The walk to Gavin's and Nines's place didn't take too long, but normally he gets a taxi. For today he decided to walk to relieve some of his stress and energy.

When he got there he hesitated. He hadn't even messaged them that he was coming. He normally didn't, but now it seemed odd. It was almost like he didn't feel welcome anymore.

Before he can fully second-guess himself he knocks firmly on the door. He can hear some shuffling, so they were home.

Then the door is pulled open and Gavin is standing there. He didn't expect Connor to show up as his eyes go wide. "Connor, um, how are you?"

"I'm good, actually that's a lie. Can I come in?" He hated asking that like it was his first time here.

Gavin nods and quickly moves out of the way, closing the door behind them

"Who is at the doo- oh, Connor," Nines says, walking over, shirtless. He looks just as shocked as Gavin which punches another hole in his heart.

Connor shuffles slightly, completely forgetting everything he had planned to say. 

"Not that we aren't glad you're here, but did you need something?" Yeah, just saying that sounded like they didn't want him there. Like he needed something to come over to his boyfriend's house.

"I wanted to talk to you both if you have the time," Connor says, looking towards the couch.

They both get the drift and headed towards the couch. The two sat next to each other and Connor looked around before picking the loveseat. "Right, so this is important to me, and I need you both, to be honest, no matter what."

The two glance at each other before nodding. "We'll be as honest as possible," Nines says, taking Gavin's hand.

"I have noticed that you two have been… avoiding me. You may not have meant to, but you still did. It feels like you both don't want me here, and if that's true, please just tell me. I'd rather know for certain rather than having to keep guessing." That sounded good, right? Composed and to the point.

Gavin flinches at his words and Nines glares at the ground. So they did notice they had been doing that. He didn't know if that hurt him more or less.

They both sat there quiet but Connor wouldn't break. He wouldn't apologize when he hadn't done anything wrong. The two knew what they had been doing so the only ones that had to apologize are them.

"Connor, we didn't mean to upset you but we had to make a decision," Nines says, still not meeting his eyes.

Connor slowly nods, trying to urge them on. "It was really important and he couldn't decide how you would feel about it since it's about you." Gavin's eyes bounce around the room, never landing on one thing for too long.

"Then shouldn't I have had a say in it?" It made no sense. Wouldn't they want his input if it pertained to him? "I don't understand."

The two glance at each other again and Nines gives a slight nod. Then Gavin finally looks at him and Connor can see the panic. "We didn't want to ask you this way, we were actually planning something romantic but…" Gavin paused.

Nines gives a slight squeeze to Gavin's hand, smiling hopefully at Connor. "And we know how close you and Hank are, so we understand if you aren't ready for this." Ok, now he was incredibly confused. What did this have to do with Hank?

"We wanted to ask you to move in with us." Gavin finished.

Connor sat there for a second in shock. He had to triple check that he had heard that right, and when he did his mouth hangs open.

Out of all the options he hadn't considered this at all. "Move in? Here?"

"Actually, we wanted to get a new place. Gavin's lived here since the academy and we thought he could get an actual home, not an apartment." Nines says.

Their own place? A home? "I thought you were breaking up with me." He mumbled.

"No! No, of course not. We were looking at places that we could afford before we asked to see if this was even possible yet." Gavin says, reaching out to him.

Connor gladly takes the hand, still shocked. "We understand if you want to stay with Hank," Nines says, also reaching out.

He would miss Hank but he worked with him and he could always visit. He was really thinking about this. It was a huge commitment, but he had already been thinking about it. Imagining just living with the two.

"You really want me to live with you? Actually, fully live with you?" He asks, looking between the two.

"Of course, Connor we love you," Gavin says, smiling.

Connor's eyes go wide once again and he's pretty sure his heart stops.

"We do, we love you." Nines nods.

"I love you too!" He blurts out, laughing giddily. "I love you both so much. I thought you didn't feel the same and that's why." The two instantly pull him into the couch between them.

They pepper him with kisses and he can't stop his giggling. They both hold him close and keep mumbling that they love him between kisses.

"Yes, yes I'll move in with you." He grins. Then he's pulled into a kiss by Gavin. He gladly sinks into it. He lets out a startled moan as Nines kisses down his neck.

Then Gavin is pulling back and he's quickly spun around so Nines can fully kiss him too.

"We have a few houses narrowed down, we just need your opinion," Nines says once he pulls back.

"I, I'm so happy. I'm so glad you aren't breaking up with me." He sighs out.

"No, we would have told you if that was the case. We were both just nervous." Gavin shrugs.

Connor pulls him into another kiss, not stopping the grin. "I love you; I love you both so much."

Before Connor got too distracted by the two he sent Hank a message letting him know he was fine and very happy. He'd tell him the news in person, though it would definitely have to wait until his two boyfriends were tired of him.


	4. “Why are you shaking?” -Convin or Reed1700 Connor is afraid of heights and something reminds him of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen  
> Additional tags: TW for PTSD, past temporary major character death, uh panic attacks, normal dbh stuff

Connor ran as fast as he could, ignoring the burning in his arm and the uneasiness in his stomach. He could hear Hank calling after him, but he didn't stop. He knew the chances of him slipping, he knew what would happen if he fell this high up. He already knew how that felt but he had to do this. Even with how fast Nines was he wouldn't be able to get up to the roof fast enough. 

Connor had to be the one to do this. He had to save the little girl. It was different but still too similar. Far too similar and it left his hands trembling. 

His foot slid and his heart stopped, but he regained his footing. Terror traveled through his artificial veins but he takes off again. He's so close, so damn close. 

He couldn't retreat, couldn't turn back now. There was a life at stake, one that couldn't be repaired after a fall. 

"You don't want to do this Ella! She's done nothing wrong." He yells, managing to make his voice sounds even. Not like his whole body was quivering and he's resisting the urge to stare down. The only reason he hadn't already fallen was due to being an android. 

Ella, the other android on the roof was looking as unsettled as Connor felt. The girl in her arms was crying but thankfully staying still. She was old enough to know how dangerous the situation was, but not old enough to fight back. "Get back! Please!"

He couldn't glance back, he couldn't look to see Hank standing on the edge. He knew the man wouldn't try to do what he's done, but he also didn't want him to even think about it. Nines was still trying to get through the other building and to the top. But Connor had to focus on this, on not falling. Not falling, not falling. 

"Ella, look at her, look at your daughter. She's scared, I know you're scared too and so am I. I don't like heights and I doubt she does too." He put his hands up and stepped closer, his foot almost slipping on the slippery tile. 

Ella looks down at the girl and her eyes are wild as she looks around. "She's always been mine! I didn't hurt her, I kept her safe! She wanted to be with me!" She shrieked and held the girl tighter. 

"Ella, look at your daughter, look at Carol, she's crying. Let me get her off the roof. If she falls she'll die. I just want her safe and then we can talk and get her back to you. Please, please let me help." He scooted forward again, hands still in the air. He saw Nines run out of a door three floors below, staring up at them. Connor shakes his head just slightly and almost whimpers when he feels a drop of rain hit his cheek. 

The chance of falling goes significantly up and he takes a shuttering breath in and out. 

"We won't hurt you and you'll see her again, I can promise you that. You will see her again." He takes a step closer and is within arms reach, but if he tried to grab them the chance of falling was too high. He had to talk her down. 

"No! No, she wants to stay with me. I'm her mother!" 

"Please stop! I want to go home!" Carol sobbed and Connor's eye widened. This wasn't good. The kid was becoming close to hysterics and Connor felt his own stress skyrocket. 

Connor took the chance, he ran forward and grabbed the little girl's arm. But Ella lost her balance and they all were forced over the side. Connor let out a silent scream and felt his heart stop as he felt himself falling. 

Then a hand grabbed his arm and he let out a loud hiss as it pulled somewhat, but he didn't let go of her. He didn't let go of Carol. 

He looked up and Nines held onto his slick arm tightly. "I've got you."

Connor nodded and looked down at the young girl who seemed frozen in place. "Carol, it's ok. Hey, just hold on." He called to her and saw the smallest nod of her head. "Good, ok Nines is going to start pulling us up. I need you to hold on tightly and don't let go." 

He tried to suppress the groan of pain that seared through his shoulder as Nines starting pulling him up. He couldn't look down again, he couldn't look down and see Ella's mangled body splayed across the ground. 

Nines got him to the banister and Connor used the leverage to pull Carol up, handing her to Nines first before having Nines help him over the railing. 

He doesn't let himself take a breath until Carol is safe and they are back at the station. Hank kept a close eye on him and Nines sent concerned looks his way, noting his stress levels and the fact that his LED hadn't changed from red. 

Connor sat down at his desk, staring past the plants and zoning out. His arm had gotten repaired but he couldn't tell the difference, he was numb to everything around him.

"Why are you shaking?" He can hear Gavin's voice and looks up blankly. 

"I'm sorry?" His voice is completely monotonous and Gavin frowns. He'd never seen Connor like this even before deviancy. His heart ached at the sight but pushed it down, glancing at Nines who shook his head. 

"You're shaking. You need some thirium or shit?" Gavin leans against Connor's desk, tapping on it just slightly. The sound resonates in Connor and he feels himself breathing in time with it. 

"I, I… no, I'm fine. Carol, she's alright, right?" He knew already, he had access to that information yet he still looked up at Gavin with pleading eyes. 

Gavin nods and slowly taps slower. "Yeah, she's ok. You did good Tincan, you did really good." 

Gavin looks at Hank who only frowns. He was the only one Connor told but Hank had no idea how to deal with this situation. How was he supposed to help an android after almost dying? Even supporting a human could be hard. 

"Thank you, Detective." He notices but doesn't seem to care when those around him wince. 

It had been over a year since Connor called Gavin detective without it being teasing or when he was pissed. Yet it came out effortlessly like all this time hadn't passed.

"Con, hey, Connor come with me? Nines and I wanna show you something." Gavin stands but doesn't offer his hand to Connor. Not yet, he could tell Connor wasn't ready to be touched yet. 

Connor stands and moved to fix his tie before silently following. He stands so stiffly and Gavin feels his heartbreak slightly. He knew what had happened on the rough, he knew Connor almost fell. But it was more than that. There was something neither knew that caused this. 

Nines followed and tried to connect with Connor but he didn't even react. He just stared straight ahead of him, trailing along. He didn't seem aware of where they were going until they came to a stop and he looked around. "What?" 

They are standing in a nature park, and Connor can hear a pond, probably manmade. It's oddly calming and he takes in a shuttering breath. "Why did you take me here?" The question is so soft and quiet that Gavin has to strain to hear while Nines heard perfectly fine. 

"Because you need it. Take a walk with us?" Gavin says, offering his hand. Connor stared at it, eyes widening. Gavin wasn't one to offer physical contact like this, it was mostly shoulder brushes, pats on the shoulder, simple small things. 

He takes the offered hand, feeling the warmth spread up his arm. He feels Nines brush against his other hand and he jolted. Unlike Gavin, Nines almost never touched anyone unless necessary. So he thought this was necessary. 

He took the hand, it was bigger than Connor's and a bit cooler too. Yet it still sent warmth flooding through him. 

They started walking and Connor's mind latched onto everything around him. The trees were beautiful shades of reds, browns, yellows, and some greens. 

The wind was blowing softly enough to ruffle their hair but not enough to make it truly cold. It smelled like fall, somehow, he wasn't sure exactly how. It was just the feeling that he had no idea how to describe other than the feeling of fall. It wasn't just the smell either, it was the energy of the park, the sounds of sleepy animals getting ready for the cold. 

The ground was still wet and he felt his foot slip. He gripped their hands and felt his anxiety spike. His foot slipping on the roof, the feeling of falling all those meters. Hitting… hitting the pavement but only before he uploaded his memory. The notification that he succeeded in his mission even as he died.

"Connor!" Nines voice broke through and Connor looked around. Right, he was in the park with Nines and Gavin. His whole body shook while Nines and Gavin stayed almost glued to him. Gavin gently rubbed circles into his back and Nines had his hand over Connor's thirium pump, but neither had let go of his hands.

"I'm sorry, did I stop walking?" He tried to go back over the lost time-three minutes-but nothing came up, it was just blank.

"Yeah, you ok? Your LED was solid red and you're shaking." The hand on his back didn't stop, but now it slowly moved up and down.

"Your stress levels have also raised to 95% and your thirium pump has increased speed by 67%. Is there anything we can do? Perhaps an interface?" Nines tapped Connor's thirium pump and Connor stared down at the ground. The wet, gravel grown, not a roof. 

Not concrete and he wasn't on a roof, there were no hostiles or children. It was just him, Gavin and Nines. "I, um. I was simply thinking about the case and little girl." 

He wasn't lying but it wasn't exactly the case they thought it was. His first-ever case, the first case he completed. The first time he got to talk to Amanda after a case and she was disappointed. The first time he died. 

"Con, hey, talk to us. We aren't going to judge, we just want to help. I… we care about you." Gavin mumbled and Connor looked up at him. He could see the clear honesty in his eyes, the way he kept close to Connor. 

Connor wasn't an idiot, he knew the signs but never thought it would last or go anywhere. He knew how close Nines and Gavin were, he didn't want to come between them. He'd never push them apart. 

He tried to read Nines but it was close to impossible. From his actions, he definitely was on friendly terms with Connor and was fairly protective of him. He had put himself at risk a few times for Connor's sake. He just couldn't tell if he was interested in him in that way.

"Yes, we both care about you. I believe talking about it could help." Nines started to move his hand away and Connor quickly let go of Nines's hand to press it back against his heart. "Connor, what happened?" 

Once he was sure Nines wouldn't move his hand away from his heart he took his hand again, needing the support. He was going to tell them. 

"I died." He mumbled, closing his eyes. He could still hear the little girls screams and Daniel, fuck he could still see his face. His eyes snapped open and he took in a quivery breath, pushing back the tears. "It was my first mission. A deviant had taken a human girl hostage on the roof. He had a gun and was threatening to jump because he was being replaced. He had already killed a few cops and the father." 

"I, uh, they had a fish tank and a fish had fallen out. I guess, well I always considered that fish the first life I ever saved. It was also my first act of deviance, I had no need to save it, but I did." 

"I was the negotiator, I managed to get close enough, but I, I messed up. He wasn't going to let her go." He clamped his mouth shut and choked on a sob. The two pressed closer and Connor hung his head for a second. 

"I was, I was so excited you know? My first mission, no more test runs. No more staying cooped up in Cyberlife. I thought if I could prove myself then they'd be proud. But I was scared, I was terrified of failing, of what that could mean. I couldn't show any of it, I didn't even know what I was feeling, that I was feeling." He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, but it was impossible. 

"I-I killed him. I fucking… I killed him to complete my mission. I, um, I pushed her, the little girl, out of, um, back onto the roof and we fell. I fell. I had enough time to upload but I fell and then I hit. God, it hurt! It hurt, it hurts." He started curling in on himself and Nines easily moved to hold most of his weight. 

"I hit, um, I hit the pavement and I remembered the split second of pain before everything went out. Next thing I knew, I was in the garden. Amanda was there, she's always been there since I was first tested and activated. But she wasn't happy this time. I'm sorry-I can't." He shook his head and let himself fully lean into Nines. He registered a hand carding through his hair and soft voices but he couldn't see or feel anything. 

_'You could have done better, but you did manage to save the girl. The deviant's life was no loss, do not pay it any mind.'_ Amanda's voice rang in his ears, the exact words she had said to him. 

_'You will be reactivated, and this time you will do better. This was simply a test run, and there will be made improvements in your coding to make sure a mistake like that doesn't happen again. You know how costly mistakes can be.'_

He did, he knew what was at stake. Not just the human life but Cyberlife's reputation. Connor had to succeed. Not to mention how costly it was to make him. 

_'You could have been and done so much more. Why did you have to choose this when it would have been easier to do what you were told?'_

Wait, what? No, that wasn't right. She hadn't said that! He was all he could be, what he should be. 

"Connor, hey come back to us. You're safe here, we'll protect you." Gavin's soft voice seemed to break through and Connor's eyes snapped up. He quickly moved away from both of them, putting his fists up. He had to protect Gavin from Amanda, from himself. 

"Connor, stand down. We are not a threat and neither are you." Nines's commanding voice had him finally snapping out of it. 

He looked at the two and felt his heart stopped. Gavin's eyes were wide and he almost looked scared, but of what Connor didn't know. While Nines looked upset and possibly even angry. 

Shit, he knew he shouldn't have told them, he knew they'd hate him. See that he failed from the start, that he couldn't protect himself. 

So he did what he knew best, he ran. He turned quickly and sprinted into the trees, dodging the trees as best he could. 

"Connor!" Gavin yelled but he couldn't stop. He scared Gavin. Gavin was scared of him and Nines was pissed. They were both so disappointed. 

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to a dead stop, flush against a solid chest. "Connor, I need you to not struggle." 

Like hell. He pushed against him, trying to find some way to break the hold. He knew Nines wouldn't hurt him but he had to get away. He needed to leave. "Please! Just let me go! I won't hurt anyone, please." He begged, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

The arms tightened around him and his breath caught. "I know. Connor, shh baby, I know. We aren't angry. We were just worried about you." Nines whispered. 

"No! No Gavin was scared, I'm so sorry. You're so disappointed, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I promise." He tried to kick away but Nines didn't budge. 

"Shh, he wasn't scared of you. He was scared for you. I'm far from disappointed, I was merely plotting how to enact more revenge on Cyberlife. Connor, no one is disappointed, please stop struggling." Nines kept him close, gently nuzzling at his neck until Connor went limp. 

Gavin caught up and stared at the two for a second, unsure of what he should do in the situation. He didn't want to set Connor off, they needed to get him somewhere safer. Someplace he couldn't hurt himself. 

"There we go, that's a good boy. We're both very proud of you, Connor. Please don't run away from us." Nines loosened his grip but kept his arms around Connor. 

Connor whined and felt his face flush slightly but it was overshadowed by the emotional drain. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry that happened and I'm sorry you thought I was scared of you. You've never scared me, Connor." Gavin reached out and at Connor's slight nod gently wrapped himself around Connor too. "We just want you to be safe and happy."

Connor nodded and felt himself sag against Nines once again. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again before wincing. Apologizing for apologizing, wonderful. 

Nines and Gavin gently hugged him as he calmed down somewhat. "There we go. Do you want to go back to Hank's or do you want to come with us? Either way is fine and if you want, we'll stay with you at Hank's." Nines's question came only after Connor's stress and dropped to 83%. 

"Um, with you? I don't want to worry Hank." The man had enough stress as is, he didn't need a traumatized android right now. "If that's ok. I'm sorry for being a burden." 

"No! No, Connor, we want you around. Come home with us." Gavin moved back just slightly and gently cradled Connor's face in his hands. "We'll keep you safe." 

Connor nodded and leaned into the touch. "Ok, I'll go home with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. Connor gets bullied & protective Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: bullying, hate, violence, major character injury

No matter how hard he tried, Connor wasn't the most liked in the station. He tried, he really did, but a lot of the humans weren't exactly happy with the androids. The public in general was more positive but that didn't mean everyone would like them. Hell, most of the people who supported them weren't in Detroit.

The one person he expected to be a dick to him wasn't. Well, not directly. He avoided Connor and acted almost emotionless when they did have to interact.

Connor was sure it was a mixture between Connor having beaten his ass in the evidence room and Nines.

Nines had been assigned to Gavin and seemed to have taken it as a personal challenge. He was beyond intimating and Gavin seemed to shrink away from him more than try to sass or talk back.

He'd gotten apologizes from a few officers but after it got them almost outcasted, people stopped. Hank didn't care about others, he stuck by Connor. Not that he was even that close. They trusted one another but they weren't as close as Connor would have liked. He knew it would take time, Hank didn't want to get close to someone else again.

Connor was basically alone. He hated it. He hated the stupid humans and their mean words. He hated their sneers and he hated himself for putting up with it.

He didn't want to fight back. He hoped he could be like Markus, somehow win them over with respect and pacifism. But it just seemed to make everything worse. What was he doing wrong?!?

What was even worse was the insults. They knew how to get to Connor, what words to say to make it actually hurt. They would say things they didn't even believe if it meant getting at Connor.

Like now.

"How many did you kill? Huh? You were here for a whole damn year before all this shit went down. How many didn't you murder?" Officer Laurens sneers and Connor ducks his head.

He was trying to get a coffee for Hank, hoping him doing so would improve their relationship. He opened his mouth before closing it. He knew how many. He could never forget that, not ever.

He had arrested 112 androids which he knew now lead to death. He had killed 15 himself. Exactly 127 in all.

"Aww, the poor 'droid is upset!" He laughed before pushing past Connor and back into the bullpen.

Connor bit the inside of his cheek, willing the tears away. Sure some of the androids actually deserved to be caught but they didn't deserve to be dissected like animals. The other androids didn't deserve the fear when Connor's name was muttered under their breath.

"Connor, may I have a word?" A voice calls out and Connor jumps, sloshing the hot coffee onto his hands.

"Ow! Fuck," he grumbled, putting the cup down and moving to the sink to run his hands under the cold water.

Nines walks over and stands next to Connor, his hands clasped behind his back. "I apologize for startling you and therefore causing you harm, that wasn't my intention."

Connor stared at the water flowing over his hands. It didn't pool, it didn't linger. It avoided him just as much as everyone else did. "It's ok… probably deserve it anyway." The last bit was mumbled but Nines probably still heard it. He was better than Connor in every way.

"I don't agree, you don't deserve any of the treatment you have been receiving. Why haven't you stood up for yourself?" Nines asks, pulling Connor's hands out of the water and reaching above to the counter, grabbing the android first aid kit.

Connor let his hands be taken, eyes never leaving the floor. "I don't see a reason to. They are right, I did kill our people."

Nines stayed quiet for a few seconds, but those seconds felt like hours as Nines started to treat the burns. "Yesterday I had to shoot an android that raised a weapon to a suspect."

"It's not the same." He mumbled. He remembered each face, every single name, and every single voice.

"An android I arrested has gotten the death sentence. Markus himself has shared about the junkyard and what he had to do to stay alive. If you disobeyed your orders it would have led to you being deactivated. I know for a fact Markus does not blame you or even see a reason to and neither do I." Nines then covered Connor's hand with his own. It was oddly intimate, this was more contact than he ever had with Nines before.

Connor didn't want to argue because he didn't want to prove himself right and have Nines hate him. "Ok." He simply said, not giving in on his views of himself, but hoping to end the conversation.

Nines stared at him for what felt like centuries before moving away. "Again, I apologize for startling you. If you need reassurance I am here."

Connor bit the inside of his cheek but nodded. Like hell, he'd go to Nines to simply complain about jerks. He should be strong enough mentally to handle it, but everyone seemed to know he wasn't.

It was a month later when it all escalated. Connor had gone to the parking deck, finishing up a day's work and ready to get home when he was ambushed.

He easily identified five men, all worked at the DPD alongside Connor. These were the same men who tormented him, but it seemed they had only just been warming up.

Oliver rained blows onto Connor as if he meant to smash him into the very earth and Laurens and Max did the same, the other two held Connor down. Did they think he'd fight back? Each didn't just want Connor dead, they wanted him smashed, obliterated, nothing left to even recognize.

He simply tried to curl up, protect his head and thirium pump at all costs. Each hit sent a jolt of pain through him, and he wanted to call out for help but knew no one would come. Most would simply look the other way. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. He couldn't hold on much longer, the taste of his own blue blood was strong in his mouth.

Then there was shouting and the kicking and hitting stopped. He cracked one eye open and saw Nines easily restraining Oliver first.

He easily twists their arms causing them to scream in pain before he let them go. They all scramble away, terrified of the murderous look on Nines face.

Connor would be terrified too if he was going up against Nines. But then Nines was crouching down in front of him, his face morphing into one of concern.

His face wasn't too bad, just a cut above his eyebrow, the scarlet blood flowing into his eyes. It was his body that was damaged and left him shaking. He was lucky they didn't break anything but it was damn near close.

Nines' eyes scanned from one injury to another, taking in the gore that was Connor's body. Then he very gently picked him up bridal style and carried him to be able to sit against the wall.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak" Connor whispered, wincing at every small movement.

"You are attacked because you have self-restraint, not because you are weak. I will make sure no one ever touches you like that again." There's so much conviction in his voice that Connor can't help but believe him. Nines would keep him safe.

"Oh, so people can touch me in a different way?" Connor tried to tease, his smirk looking more like a grimace.

"No, no one can touch you like that either." It was mumbled as Nines started to make sure the healing process was kicking in, but Connor heard.

Well, that was certainly interesting and he couldn't seem to stop talking even if he knew he'd regret it later. "And why not?"

Nines looked up, the corner of his lips upturned but Connor saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "Because that's my job."

"Oh," he breathed out. He simply blinked at Nines, knowing he had a deep blush on his face. "Ok."

He was definitely not opposed to that idea, he simply never thought Nines would want that kind of thing, romantic or otherwise, with Connor.

Yet, the gentle way Nines reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Connor's face said otherwise. He leaned into it, letting his eyes flutter closed. He felt safe. Safer than he ever had before even with having just been beaten to a pulp. Being near Nines always made him feel so safe.

"Let's get you some thirium then later we can perhaps talk more." Nines didn't move away, keeping his hand gently cradling Connor.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
